


bury the past

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [9]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03, Troy's Actual Corpse is a Better Character than Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Alicia is lost in the aftermath of the dam. Troy is found.prompt: pull





	bury the past

She sees his body – there’s lots of them in the river, hard to miss, especially with nothing else around her, but Alicia recognizes him instantly.  _Troy_. Killed by Madison, according to Nick. She remembered the bitterness in his voice.

She doesn’t like Troy. She despises him, actually, but her mother doing  _that_ …

No. She won’t go there, think that.

Alicia isn’t sure what possesses her but she steps into the river, fingers sinking into his shirt. She’s already wet and he’s already dead. It doesn’t matter. She pulls him from the river and buries him nearby.

For Jake. For Nick.


End file.
